Kurama Never Has Any Fun
by ladyyoko86
Summary: Yusuke decided Kurama needed to have more fun!


Kurama Never Has Any Fun

When you think of Kurama you don't immediately think of the word fun; composed, intelligent and elegant but not fun.

The gang was all there, even Hiei. Keiko had decided it would be fun to have a get together at Yusuke's and invited everyone. Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting around the coffee table playing cards; actually they were doing more arguing then playing. Keiko, Shizuru and Yukina were in the kitchen doing girly things. Hiei was sitting in a corner brooding and Kurama was nose deep in a book. So it wasn't the most perfect gathering but at least they were all together, except for Botan she couldn't get away from her ferrying duties.

Everything was going fine until Yusuke threw down his cards and shouted "This is boring!"

"You're just saying that cuz you're losing" said Kuwabara.

Yusuke glared at him and was about to pounce on him when Kurama said "Really I'm having quite a good time" and reburied his nose in his book.

Yusuke turned his gaze to Kurama and said "See that's what I'm talking about, how is reading a book fun? Kurama you should really get out more and have some real fun!"

Kurama lowered his book and looked at the dark haired teen and replied defensively "I get out and have fun."

"I bet you don't even know what fun is" Yusuke replied.

Kurama started to protest but Yusuke continued "I know, let's get outta here and go do something!"

At that moment the girls walked back in the room and Keiko said "do what?" Yusuke thought for a moment and said "I know lets go to the amusement park!"

Everyone shook their heads in agreement, well almost everyone. Hiei stood up and murmured "No" while Kurama groaned. Before anyone could ask Hiei why he didn't want to go Kuwabara looked at Yukina and asked "My love, would you like to come too?"

She said "Of course Kazuma" and Kuwabara grinned like an idiot. Hiei glared at the tall teenager and muttered "Fine I'll go too", mind you not to have any fun he wanted to keep his eyes on his sister and the buffoon as he called Kuwabara.

Everyone stood and soon they were out the door and headed to the amusement park. Most of them were excited about the impending adventure, Kurama and Hiei however didn't see how they would enjoy themselves. In fact Kurama kept sighing enough so that Hiei glared at him and telepathically told him to stop or else.

Kurama just looked at his short friend, but he stopped sighing. Soon the gang stood in front of a huge gate that led to the park entrance. Once everyone had entered they stood to one side and tried to decide what to do first. Keiko wanted to ride the Ferris wheel but Yusuke protested he said it was too girly. While Yusuke and Keiko went back and forth arguing Kuwabara once again turned to Yukina and asked "Yukina would you like to go on the tunnel of love ride with me?" she giggled and agreed. Hiei rolled his eyes and as the two started to walk off he tripped the orange haired teen.

Kuwabara stood up and brushed himself off and looked at Hiei and said "Hey shrimp, whadya do that for?"

Hiei just grinned. Although the grin was wiped off his face when Kuwabara took Yukina's hand and led her away. The others just giggled at Hiei's behavior, and he went off behind them to keep an eye on his sister. When they were out of sight Yusuke said "I know lets go ride the roller coaster" and before anyone else could say a word he began to walk away.

The others started to follow Yusuke towards the roller coaster. No one said a word, but as they got closer Keiko looked over at Kurama and saw he was looking rather uncomfortable. She walked up to stand beside him and said "Kurama are you alright? You look a little sick."

He looked at her and said "Yes Keiko I'll be fine, I'm just a little nervous, you see this is the first time I've been on a roller coaster."

Keiko stifled a grin and patted his shoulder in reassurance. Yusuke overheard this and threw an arm around Kurama's shoulder and said "Don't worry fox boy, it'll be fun!"

Kurama looked at Yusuke skeptically but continued walking in the direction of the coaster. Once they reached it they saw there was no line at all. Yusuke whooped and ran to the front and waited rather impatiently for his friends to catch up. They boarded the cars and Keiko sat with Yusuke, which left Kurama to sit with Shizuru. She looked at him as they sat down and smiled "Don't worry red, this will be over shortly."

He looked at her and nodded. The car started to move and Kurama gripped the rail until his knuckles turned white. It made its way up a steep incline and he held his breath until it went over the edge. A few minutes later all four were back on the ground. Everyone looked over at Kurama to make sure he was doing alright. He had a huge smile on his face and was practically shaking with excitement. He looked at the others and said "What's next?"

The others looked at him surprised. Yusuke slapped him on the back and said "Alright fox boy, let's hit some more rides" and with that he headed towards the next ride with Kurama a step behind him. The two boys dragged the girls to every ride in the park, not just once but three times. It seemed that Kurama could not get enough of them. He especially enjoyed the rides that went upside down or extremely fast, which was practically every ride in the park.

The others were getting tired, even Yusuke. Keiko and Shizuru had found a bench to crash on and Yusuke was sitting on the ground his head in his hands. Kurama walked over to his friends and said "What's the matter guys, don't you want to go on some more rides?"

Yusuke stood up and walked over to his friend and said "Kurama, I think we should probably call it quits for today."

Kurama looked at him and frowned and said "Really?"

Keiko stood up and said "Yes, it's getting really late and we should find Kuwabara, Yukina and Hiei before the park closes."

"Oh alright, but you know we should come back and do this every weekend!" Kurama said as they started to look for Kuwabara and the others. The others just looked at each other and groaned. They found Kuwabara playing a carnival game, Yukina by his side with a stuffed toy in each hand.

Hiei stood off to the side rolling his eyes at the teen's displays of affection. Yusuke yelled Kuwabara's name and the teenager jumped causing him to lose the game. He glared at his friend for a second until Shizuru said "Come on baby bro we're leaving you have to study."

Kuwabara groaned and turned to Yukina to say goodbye but Shizuru grabbed him by his ear and led him away. "Goodbye Kazuma, thank you" Yukina said as she waved goodbye. The others just laughed, well everyone except Hiei, he looked at the group and said "Hnnn" and disappeared.

Yusuke, Keiko, Kurama and Yukina all started to head home. The whole way Kurama talked about nothing else but how much fun he had and how much he enjoyed his day out and how he wanted to go back soon and ride every ride again.

Keiko looked at Yusuke who muttered "I created a monster." Once they reached Yusuke's house they saw Botan landing and put away her oar.

"Hey guys!" she said. "Where have you been all day?" she asked.

Keiko said sarcastically "Yusuke had the bright idea to take Kurama to an amusement park."

Yusuke said "Yeah fox boy needed to have some fun!"

Botan said "Aww that does sound like fun, I'm sorry I missed it."

Kurama heard the disappointment in her voice and said "I know how about I take you to the amusement park tomorrow Botan?" She ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck and said "Oh thank you Kurama."

The others just rolled their eyes because they knew Botan had no clue what she was in for the next day.


End file.
